Not so Innocent Anymore
by terriblecupcakes732
Summary: The Sophia we knew ran into the woods, didn't come alive. If there was somebody who saved her and teach her who to survive in the new word and later to become best friends and also sisters. Giovanni was not a person to save people, not when she can save herself and kill anyone else to live So What made her save a girl who practically useless, well even she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

"**I've been cast out, sequestered.****  
****Pushed the fuck around.****  
****Blindsided, beaten, locked up and bound.****  
****Always thought I was human but maybe I was wrong.****  
****I've been treated like an animal since the day I was born**_.__"_

_Hell yeah-Moth_

_Chapter One_

Giovanni D'Arcangelo never had thought the zombie apocalypse would ever happen or she would survive, if she given any real thought to it. Well here she was a survivor; in order to survive she had hidden supplies everywhere. Giovanni put them in the trees branches, buried, or hid them in strange places where nobody would never thought of. Giovanni stay away from town and cities. She learn that the hard away in New York or what they call _Ground-Zero. _The system is something they use in the North. It goes 0-5, zero being the best place the find supplies but it is most impossible to get, due to the walkers. Five having no walkers but also having no supplies.

Giovanni had found a small platform in a tree were its safest. It wasn't often the Giovanni saw people and if she did, she will never revealed herself to them, she wasn't stupid though too. Nobody really came through these woods really, sure every once in while a walker will pass by or a human but image her surprise when a girl barely older than her being chase by a walker. The girl look scared, I mean who wouldn't be a little scare but this girl looked as if she never seen or killed one before for that matter. Giovanni decided she'll show the poor girl some pity. While still laying down on the platform, she had gotten one of her hundreds knives from her boots and threw it. The knife imbedded itself in the walker's head. The girl looked up and saw her, Giovanni give a crimson smile and waved a little.

Giovanni stood in front of this little girl. The girl looked like a poor kicked puppy that had been left in the rain while its owner left and was planning on never came back. She studied the girl in front of her, she had short auburn hair that came to her chin, soft doe brown eyes, and freckles everywhere on her face. She was also a good three or four inches taller than her.

"What's your name?" Giovanni asked. She want to know the name, since she was the one to save her.

"My name is Sophia." Sophia said quietly.

"Well Sophia what are you doing in these woods because you don't seem that you can survive out here by yourself."

"I was with my group on the high way and a herd came by so every went under the cars. We wait for the herd to pass, after they most of them pass there were two that lag behind and when I got out of the car the two that got behind chase me through the woods."

"It seem you got yourself a problem, good luck getting to the highway." Giovanni turn to climb up back into her tree.

"Wait!" Giovanni stop, turn around and blinked. She hadn't expected for her to call out to her.

"What?"

"I was wondering, if you can take me back to my group?" Sophia ask. She didn't think she could make it back to the alone. Giovanni narrow her jade green eyes and ran a hand through her long thick curly red hair. Did she want to take care of this girl? No, she didn't but this moment she was at war with herself. A part of herself that she hasn't seen in a long time, her humanity, was saying to protect this girl, give her a chance. While the other one was saying that she already given her chance and that she didn't want to take care of a girl who was useless in survival. After a while, her humanity won out.

"Fine but we leave in the morning, we only got an hour until night fall so we're not going to have an enough time. Can you climb a tree?" Giovanni stated. Sophia shook her head. Giovanni looked up and tilt her head to the side. It was 14 feet high, Giovanni look back at Sophia and then at the tree.

"Ok, you stay here while I climb up and sent rope down. You tied it around your waist and I will pull you up; got it." Without another world she started to climb, after while a rope was sent down. Sophia did what she was told and tied the rope around her waist. Suddenly she was pull up in the air, she wiggle and screamed.

"_Stop! You're going to bring walkers here._" Giovanni hissed. Sophia made herself calm down. Finally after five minutes in air she made it to the platform. It wa

s high above the ground, away from walkers, and very sturdy. Above it had a camouflage roof that cover the platform for when it rains and that had flaps rolled up so later they can be rolled down and make walls. Nails were imbedded in the tree trunk to act as hooks, and railings were there to stop people from falling off. In the middle of the side of platform was a campfire going. It wasn't on the wood, instead the part of the platform that hold the fire that was lowered went inside the platform and made a box shape with metal covering the sides. The fire proved warmth and light as the sun was going down. Sophia study the girl has curly intense dark fiery red hair, she had almond shape toxic green eyes, and her skin was a chalky pale (the kind you see on non-walking corpses). The darkness of her red hair and intensity of her toxic green made her skin standout even more. She was wearing a too large over size dark grey sweater, with black leggings, and black lace up leather boots. Sophia felt self-conscious, this girl was pretty, prettier then her that is.

"Get some sleep in morning we'll have to get you some clothes, yours are ruin." And without another word Giovanni turn around, with her back facing Sophia, and went to sleep. Sophia looked down and curl up with her, which she somehow hold on to.

_**In Dream/memory **_

_Giovanni stood on a large hill overlooking New York, the city in engulfed in flames. The wall had come tumbling down; she didn't have to kill all those people had die by her hands, by others too if they had waited a little longer._

"_Looking at it wouldn't stop it, nor will it bring back those people Angel."_

"_Shut it Pride that has nothing to do with it." Giovanni said without turning around._

"_Oh so what you kill people Angel, I did to. Look, you did what you had too." Giovanni turn around to look at boy that stood across from her. Black shaggy hair and grey eyes met her own; Pride was tall and lithe but then again so was everyone else. Giovanni turn to look back New York, she never had a real home there, sure she grown up there, was raise there but it not the same. _

"_Why think so many people took that deal?" Giovanni ask._

"_Survival of the fittest maybe … I don't know maybe hundred or up to thousand."_

"_Yet only 12 made it out. I'm leaving."_

"_I know, where are you going?"_

"_I don't know, Atlanta maybe." Giovanni turn to leave, it's going to be a while for her to reach Atlanta on foot._

"_See you there?" Pride ask._

"_Maybe." Giovanni continue walking._

_**End of Dream/memory **_

_**Next Morning**_

"Wake up. We have to get you new clothes." That was the first thing Sophia hear in the morning. It was true, two days stuck in the same clothes covered in blood, mud, and leaves. There was also holes and rips everywhere.

"Hey don't give me that look, I tried to wake you up the normal way but you didn't so I resulted to this. Now get up we have to get going, there is a town not too far from here were we can get supplies." Giovanni said as slide throwing knives into her many holsters. Giovanni looked back at Sophia, yesterday she notice that Sophia didn't carry any weapons. Giovanni went over to her bag and open it, she start going through it.

"Ah, I found it; here," Giovanni had given Sophia it was an M1911A1. "I don't use this old thing so you have can have it, plus I prefer my knives." Sophia looked down on the gun and plain black holster. It was silver and black, it fit nicely in the palm of her hand; on the corner of her eye she caught some writing it said "_Amabilis et pulcher meae, angelus mortis."_

"Hey umm…." Sophia just realized that she even didn't know the girl's name. The girl, who was now helping her put the waist holster on.

"Giovanni."

"Ok Giovanni, do you know what these words mean?" Sophia ask shyly, she saw how Giovanni expression turn dark for a split second before being replace by a cooled mask.

"I have absolutely no idea, now let's go." Giovanni started climbing down.

"Wait! I can't climb down." Sophia called. Giovanni sighed and made her way back up. After five minutes of helping Sophia climb down the tree, they were off to town. Sophia sneak glances of Giovanni, Giovanni was so different from all the girls she met. As she walked, she walked with confidence and grace. Her chin was set high and her steps were silent, Giovanni hair was lose and long, very _long _it came about nearly to her knees. Sophia wonder why anyone would let their hair grow out that long, maybe it was like her dad when he made her mom cut her hair short.

"Would you stop that, it's getting annoying. I know you want to ask questions so ask them, I wouldn't care just make sure they aren't stupid." Giovanni after she caught Sophia staring.

"Ummm….ok so where is your grou-." A single gunshot caught Sophia off. Giovanni stop and looked to the direction of the highway with narrow eyes.

"Let's go." As Giovanni started walking again. Sophia quickly ran up to her.

"Wait, shouldn't we see if they need help."

"Maybe but I doubt it."

"But why."

"Looked, you don't know this new world now. People will kill for anything, some just for the hell of it. While some do it for survival, you still end a life. For all you know someone could have just fire the shot to try lure us and kill us, or possibly rape us. You fight the dead and you fear the living. I learn that during the New York Outbreak." Giovanni stated. It was true, she herself had been few that had kill for no real reason. New York had been like Battle Royale and Hunger games combine, a total blood bath. The officials had built a 19 feet wall to keep everyone inside the city, they had only the three days to escape before they setoff multiple bombs in the city. It was also were she had gotten the name Angel of Death, others had gotten names as well but only if their death count was somewhere around 100 and over.

"You were in New York!? I heard that was it was so bad the sealed the city off." Giovanni didn't answer, she was done with conversion. They walk for half another an hour before they finally made it to town. It was a small town, east from the woods, passed a river. On the way they had to cross the river in which were Sophia had lost her doll since the river move rapidly, she herself had nearly drowned. Finally, they made it. Giovanni looked inside, the glass was dirty and dusty from not being cleaned for months, fade gold letters made in an arch on the glass spelling out **Lucy's clothes**. Inside the store were three walkers stumbling around, suddenly out of nowhere a walker had come and slam it's self against the glass. This alerted the other walkers, now four walkers were banging on the glass, threating to break it.

"Follow me." Giovanni turn and walked to the side of the small store. A small narrow alley was between _Lucy's clothes _and a Liquor shop, which Giovanni made a mental note to come to later. The alley was so small that even she could barely fit but just barely. Sophia was so much bigger and larger than her so she had to stay in the front of the shop, which had made Giovanni worried.

"_No! As soon you're done with girl, this get rid of her soon as soon as you can. You should not worry about a girl who wouldn't survive by the end of the year." _Giovanni thought, maybe she should of left her to die. It would had been easier to, Giovanni was not known for her "heart of gold", and she was known as Giovanni the Angel of Death. She has slaughter many people throughout the apocalypse, not many people have ever beaten her in a fight or even get close enough to hit her do to her speed. Giovanni may be small and short but that didn't mean she wasn't fast. She was fast enough kill people before they even known what hit them. What Giovanni didn't get was why this girl was special enough for her to save her.

"_Maybe it's because she is everything you want to be. She's innocence, something you're _**not**_." _The small voice in Giovanni head. Some people have a conscious that tells them not to do something or tells them to be kind but Giovanni's was the opposite.

"Uhh...Giovanni what are we going to do?" Sophia ask.

"You stay here and I go to the back door and take care of the walkers." Before Sophia could protest Giovanni left. The alley was cramp and small, she had to point her feet to the left, keep her back to the wall, and keep her head to the left to see where she was going. Giovanni finally made it out, oh god she never wanted to do that ever again, she turn her head and saw a decent size camo backpack, she took with her Sophia might need it. Giovanni walked swiftly and carefully making sure not to make a single noise. She quickly found the back door to _Lucy's _and quickly kicked it open. The walkers shuffle around as soon as they saw the small girl, they lunge at her. Four knives slid in into her right hand from her sheathe and through their heads with deadly accuracy. They fell down with a large **THUD**.

Giovanni went over to get her knives and kick the bodies to the side of the shop. She looked around the shop, it was dark and gloomy, stains of water damage painted the ceiling, and racks of somewhat undamaged clothes still remain. Giovanni walked over to the door and twist, it was lock. She took few steps back and kick the door one, two, and three it did nothing. Giovanni looked around saw a chair, she want over grab the chair and threw it straight out the window. Sophia didn't know how to react when a chair was thrown out the window, Giovanni jump on to the display podium and kick the remaining shards away on the bottom. Giovanni stuck out towards Sophia, she took Giovanni's hand and put herself up.

"Here I found this outback. You can put your clothes in this." She said while handing Sophia the backpack. Sophia nodded softly; she went over the clothes rack and shifted it around some looking for clothes that might fit, while Giovanni wonder around the shop looking for any warm clothes for cold and winter. Giovanni stopped and looked towards the window.

"_Something coming." _Giovanni thought. Sophia had some nice shirts and pants but was looking for more when a small hand cover her mouth and something hard knock her on her knees. Sophia looked up to see toxic green eyes staring down on her. Giovanni brought Sophia close to her, Giovanni put her mouth close to Sophia's ear and whispered.

"Don't moving, don't speak, and don't even make a sound. There are men outside who haven't seen a women in weeks that will love to get their hands on us. I will go and take care of them, you will stay here and get your gun in case thing happens, got it." Sophia nodded as Giovanni removed her hand and stood, Sophia gaze up at her. Giovanni stood with the same posture of that of a predator, she was ready to kill. She had left Sophia in the store to make sure she was safe with her gun out and ready to shoot when she was ready. Now she was the down towards the car. Slowly she closing her eyes and listen. The car was making so much noise as there shouts and hoots from the men inside. The car slowed down and stop ten-feet away and she stopped as well. Giovanni heard the car doors opened and the voices got clearer.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

Seven thuds, seven people. Giovanni opened her eyes to see seven men coming toward and couldn't help feeling the bloodlust, adrenaline, and endorphins that sang in her veins, she was ready to kill. The men were all buff and looked like military wannabes; the car they were riding in was military jeep with blood on the front and sides. She stared at them as they walked toward her. The man in front -who must the leader since he was better off than the other- his hair was cut short, he was wearing military green wife beater with camo pants, and also he had tattoos going down his arm. All in all the man didn't look too bad but much ashamed she had to kill him.

"Look what we have here-"he had gotten very close to her, he moved behind her and pin her to his chest. "What a pretty girl you are, we're going to have some fun boys." The man-if she could even call him that- lean down to whisper some in her ear. The boys look at her dark lust and thoughts in their mind.

"Don't worry child, we'll kill you after this just so you can't suffer." Giovanni start chuckle softly but then it turn into a full blown laugh. She look up, toxic green eyes filled with mirth.

"You really think you can kill me? Well I thought this was going to be fun maybe even challenging but I guess I was wrong, don't worry I leave you for last just so you can see them suffer, you bastard. My name is Giovanni, I told just you can know of the girl who going kill of you all." A man the group came up to slap her, before they even know it a knife was in her hand and the man had no hand just a bloody stump. He scream a painful scream while stumbling back. In a flash three knives slid into each hand, she threw them into straight their skulls.

"_Six men dead, one more to go." _ Giovanni thought. She twisted on the balls of her in a fast pace, knocking the man behind her on to his back. Two more knives slid out, she slam the knives into his hands and straddle his chest. He scream as blood started to collect from his hand and bleed down onto the road. Giovanni put her face close his, a twist smile made it on to her face.

"What's your name?" Giovanni purred, she took her sharpest knife out, oh it was her favorite. It was similar to a doctor scalpel to the blade, it was easy to cut through human flesh like it was butter. She had many knives maybe up to two-hundred hidden on her person and had many more.

"Screw you, you psychopathic bitch." He spat and tried to buck her off. Giovanni tsked, she ran out of knives in her arm sheath. She took off her big sweater, large leather chest over a black tank top. Giovanni each in to get a four knives out.

"You that's not very nice." Giovanni turn so she was facing his legs and stab them with the four knives through his legs. Giovanni turn back to face him.

"What's your name?" Giovanni demand as started twist the knives into his flesh and making designs.

"Evan!" He cried. Giovanni hummed and continue cutting the skin.

"See that wasn't so hard. Now Evan, is this the first time you tried to rape a girl? If you think of can leave here live or still in one piece, your sadly mistaken." Giovanni said happily. Evan looked away from her, how he could be best by a child. He didn't answer, Giovanni sighed, she took another knife out and stick into his skull killing his instantly. She stood up and looked around, bodies litter the floor and blood coated her hands. Giovanni walked over to the car, after a few minutes of looking she had found nothing useful, except a sword and sheath to go with it. Giovanni strapped it on to her waist as moved to get Sophia, who was hiding behind a dumpster. After few minutes, they were moving to go back into the forest.

_ this is my first story so review and if any who is reading this and would like to be a beta reader plz pm me. also it will take a while for me to upload new chapter when i have to write at least 6,000 word for each chapter and i have very little time but i got half of the next chapter written so hopefully soon i can update. and tell if i need to have more improvement in i don't know. _


	2. No

_**Misguided ghosts**_

_**Travelin' endlessly**_

_**The ones we trusted the most**_

_**Pushed us far away**_

_**And there's no one road**_

_**We should not be the same**_

_**But I'm just a ghost**_

_**And still they echo me**_

_**They echo me in circles**_

-Paramore, Misguided Ghost

Giovanni and Sophia were running for their lives as a large herd follow them, they dogged trees, roots, and plants that were hell bent to tripping them as they ran through the forest. Giovanni took a sharp turn to the right while dragging Sophia along with her and almost making her fall. They had been walking back the Tree when the herd took them by surprise, which was surprise to Giovani since she never was never surprised.

"Come on Sophia your too slow, if they catch you they rip you apart!" Giovanni yelled. The forest finally broke apart, they had made it back into town they had just came back from. Giovanni turn to look back to Sophia, she was slowing down. She spotted an open pharmacy down the road. She grabbed Sophia and made a beeline to the small town pharmacy. The store was nothing special, it was the same for all of the buildings in this town. It was made of brick, was small (just big enough for the town), and narrow. Sophia pushed in the store and quickly throw down on to the ground, Giovanni quickly went with her.

She put one finger to her lips as the universal sing for _SHHHH. _Shuffling was heard outside and Sophia was taken back to the herd on the highway. Suddenly she had missed her. Of course she missed her mom but she haven't thought about her at all or the group who were mostly likely trying to find her. Feeling of guilt washed threw her, how can she be here and not the highway. Suddenly Sophia was pull up and let made a large gasp. Giovanni rolled her eyes, Sophia had been so deep in the thought that she hadn't' realized the herd took its sweet time for them to passed by.

"Really you should pay more attention, that can get you kill one day." Giovanni criticized. Giovanni made to move and Sophia follow. Outside there wasn't a single walker in sight.

"Hey Giovanni when are you taking me back." Sophia ask. Giovanni hummed and thought.

"Today."

"Today?"

"Today." Giovanni said with a finality. So they start walking back the forest, to be honest Sophia had no idea where the highway was or what direction it was since she no real sense of direction what so ever , that's why she had gotten lost in the first.

It had taken three hours for them to get back to the highway and what Sophia saw was heartbreaking; her group was gone. The cars were gone, the RV was gone, and Daryl's motorcycle was gone. How can they leave her here? Tears gathered in her eyes, she sat down on the cold road, pulled her knees to her chin.

"Get up," Giovanni said with a cold voice. "Instead of crying like a child, how about getting up on your own two feet and do something about it. If you had looked around and try to be more intelligent to figure out what happen instead of jumping to conclusions." Giovanni pointed at the yellow car a few feet away. It had said _"Sophia stay here we will come here every day"_. Sophia turn to Giovanni and took a deep breath.

"See? They even left supplies for you." Giovanni said.

"Will you stay here with me?" Sophia ask. Giovanni sighed, in all honesty she was going to stay with Sophia even if she didn't ask her too. Giovanni nodded, what was the point of leaving the girl alone when she tried hard to save her when someone could easily to come kill her.

"Fine but if they don't come by tomorrow we are leaving no ifs, ands, or buts."

"No, they'll come I know it." Sophia said firmly. Giovanni raised a deep red eyebrow. Since when had this girl start to act like this? Oh well Giovanni didn't care as long as the girl was gone. They had made camp in an abandoned mini-van that wasn't bloody or had a dead person inside as soon as it got dark. Giovanni had lay back in the front passenger seat. Sophia in the back seat, already asleep. Giovanni wishes she could sleep more as she closes her eyes but the nightmares, the visions, and the voices wouldn't let her. Right now Giovanni could easy kill Sophia and walk away and nobody would the wiser. Giovanni open her eyes and opened the car door quietly. Slowly, she closed the door so it wouldn't a sound.

She run quickly through the forest, barely sound as she ran. She needed it, she really did and she want now. After five minutes of running she made it to the rock. It wasn't special or anything, it was a boring good size rock hiding her dirty little secret. With all her might push and roll the rock away the ground it once still. There was a hole in the ground and in the hold was a duffle bag. Giovanni quickly grab the bag off the hole. Her hands had started to shake when Giovanni was running half way here. Unzipping the bag with shaky fingers, Giovanni pull the morphine vial and clean needle. Quickly as possible Giovanni stuck the needle need into vial, slowly drawing the morphine to needle for the right dosage to last the whole day. Somehow after raiding hospitals Giovanni manage to the a-round–the-clock morphine.

Giovanni knew it was stupid, she knew it could kill her, and she knew that she was in almost every way an addict. Giovanni knew the risks of it but she also knew the risks of waning off it; stroke, heart attack, excessive sweating, chills, shaking, severe bodily aches and pains. She love the warm fluffy feelings she got when she shot up. How it spread from the one point to the rest of her body, just as it was happing now. She stood feeling a lot better now that morphine was running threw her veins. Too many people, this would hinder their ability to move or make decisions but to her was the other way. Giovanni never felt more ready, it made her body feel more relax and any pain or sore muscles disappear. Not only that, it numbed the feelings of pain, sorrow, and depression that never seem to go away. She opened her eyes, Giovanni haven't been aware she closed her eyes in the face of the high. Giovanni stood, she would have to leave soon to go back to Sophia before she woke up. Zipping up the bag and threw it over her shoulder, somehow she knew she wouldn't be back at least with Sophia but that's ok she had enough to last her a long time.

It was sun rise when she made it back. Sophia still sleeping unaware Giovanni was gone. Eyes still open Giovanni thought of what do to with Sophia. Her group wasn't coming back that was for sure, maybe Giovanni could train her to survive. It had been awhile for Sophia to wake up and quickly made her way out of the van. An hour had passed or at least that was what the pocket watch she had pull out of the large pocket from inside her sweater. More exactly (9:38 a.m.). Soon three hours had pass, then four, three, and then it was soon night fall. They had to leave.

"Sophia we have to go. There are things out there that are worse than walkers." Giovanni said, Sophia still didn't move. Sophia just stared on to the abandoned highway.

"They didn't come." Sophia whisper.

"No they didn't."

"What do I do now?"

"You come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah really but I have to train you to survive. I can't be there all the time." Giovanni said as Sophia turn to her. She looked into Sophia eyes, they were just dull with sadness and pain, and she had to look away.

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I have nothing here."

"Let's go." Giovanni bent down to get the duffle bag besides her. Sophia looked to the yellow car, she spin on her heel as the backpack of clothes bounce on her back. Giovanni was in the edge of the forest waiting. Sophia knew if she follow her there, there will be no going back. Sophia would to change to fit the new world and she was willing too. She wouldn't be that girl the hide somewhere when her father beat her mother or cry when something scared her, that girl was dead; she died in the forest. Sophia straighten her back and move to walk with Giovanni and side by side they walked into the forest.

_**A Week Later**_

Giovanni got up the platform in the tree, she had woke up very early so that she can start training Sophia. She went to the girl and shaking her. Being roughly shaken wake isn't how she want to wake up.

"Get up, we have to start training." Sophia force up by Giovanni and made to run laps in circles.

"Keep going; run till you drop." Sophia jogging, walking, and running for the past hour.

"You can stop now, I think you suffer enough." Sophia collapse to the soft ground. It had rain the other night giving the forest the smell of ozone. Giovanni jump down from her spot in one of the lower branches of the rocket size tree. She walked over to Sophia, who was panting from lack of oxygen, and plop down beside her.

"You know," Giovanni started. "I don't know your full name?"

"Sophia Mary Peletier."

"Giovanni Bellona D'Arcangelo. My caregiver name me after his father and Roman goddess of war. He just love to torture me." Giovanni sighed as she ran a hand threw long curly red hair

"Can I call you Genie?" Giovanni head snap up so fast that Sophia thought she might get whiplash.

"No." Giovanni said with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's not my name."

"Yeah but your names too long."

"That may be but that is the name my caregiver gave me so I going threw it to the end." Giovanni in a matter-in-fact voice.

"Caregiver?" Sophia asked, Giovanni stiffen at the question. To Sophia it look Giovanni didn't want to answer the question. Sophia just got an idea.

"How about this I don't ask about your past, only if I can call you Genie." Sophia said. Giovanni looked up to the sky; it was beautiful, a nice clear blue without a single cloud in the sky.

"Fine, but only if I call you Phia. Your name is too long." Giovanni mocked with a genuine smile and a laugh. That's when Sophia realized that was the first real smile Giovanni ever given. Giovanni stood up and put her hand out to Sophia, who was still sitting.

"Come on, you have to learn to shoot. Just point and pulling the trigger isn't going to help, you're going to have to make every shot count. Because one bullet can make a difference between you being alive or being ripped apart." She said to Sophia.

"But just be warning you that I'm not a great shot. I can teach you how to shoot but I'm not great with a gun. Now go get your gun." Giovanni said. Sophia quickly climb the tree (after speeding an entire day of Genie teaching her how to climb the damn tree) have grab the gun that Genie given her. After climbing back down Giovanni was waiting impatiently for her, as soon Giovanni saw her she made _follow me_ motion. Leaves _crunch_ under their feet as they move away their home so the shots won't attract walkers to them.

"You know we never finish Q&amp;A we had when we went to get clothes in town." Phia said. She had been wondering who the girl that was taking care of her. Giovanni nodded and hummed.

"Ok but when we get far enough, every time you shot and hit the target, you ask the question and I answer." Genie said. Soon enough it, they were far that they be able for Giovanni to start teaching Sophia how to shot a gun.

"Feet apart, yeah just like that. Now this the safety, if you see a red dot on the side of the gun then that mean the safety is on," Giovanni was surprisingly a good teacher. She was patient, understanding, and gently correct Sophia if she didn't do something right.

"Just click this and the safety should be now. When you shoot there be will be a kickback from the gun, now if you fully grown men or women could held it with ease but since you're a kid it will be harder to. So when you shot the moment you feel the kickback, let the gun go up and over your head that way you don't end up with a broken nose." Giovanni said as her hand went unconsciously to her own nose.

"Oh and remember that the gunfire_ will _be loud since we don't have a silencer and the gun is right in your hand, so yeah." Giovanni awkwardly. Giovanni had painted red targets on a street sign had taken down and put them on to the trees with a red spray paint she had brought with her. She made Sophia stand a 35 feet away from the target.

_Boom_

Giovanni search the sound that meet the bullet and sign had collided, nothing. Giovanni shook her head and sighed.

"Try again."

_Boom_

"Again."

_Boom_

"Again."

_Boom_

_Ting_

"Stop and put the safety on, also point that thing towards the ground." Giovanni said as she moved to the target. The sign had been an interstate sign with circles drawn on. On the left side of the sign, far from the circles was the bullet.

"Wait, you said that if I hit the sign that I get to ask you a personal question." Sophia said.

"No I said that if you hit the target then you get to ask a question. You only hit the sign." Giovanni explain.

"Oh come on let me ask a question please?" Sophia begged.

"Fine, only because we been out here for hours."

"Ok….umm...oh do you have any siblings?" Sophia asked. Giovanni nodded and looked down to the ground unable to meet Sophia's eyes.

"Yes I do but we don't get along. You see, where I am from children really aren't raise by their parents so they are given caregivers instead. I was raised by Italian man by the name Niccolò Di Angelo, it's also where I get my last name D'Arcangelo. I was raised in a small town in Italy called Ravenna, but my sister was taken to France and was raised in a small town called Arbois. Since we live far away and were very young when we separated, we don't know about each other until we were ten. So when we met it didn't go over very well. After the meeting, well we hated each other." Giovanni said. Sophia didn't know much of who Giovanni is but to have a _sister_. Sophiaknows it's possible for Giovanni to have a sister or a bother but the thought of her having didn't seem true.

"What was her name?" Sophia ask.

"What _is _he_r _name."

"Huh?"

"She is still alive." Giovanni said tiredly, she suddenly seem more wore down.

"Well what is her name? And why aren't you with her?"

"Genevieve, Genevieve D'Lestrange. And for why we aren't together while other people would jump at the chance to have a family member with them but for us, we'll probably kill each other. Look its getting dark let's go back." Genie said stiffly as she start to walk, Giovanni paused for a moment and turn back to Sophia.

"Oh and before I forget, never ask about my family ever." Giovanni said as she started walking again.

_**Next Day**_

The way Giovanni live in the tree could be easily be mistaken for luxury, which it was.

"Oh no I didn't built this. It was already here when I came by, so I wait to see if anyone came but no one did so I took it over. Everything was here when I came. There is also another one a few feet away." Genie explain. The platform had been high off the ground and camouflage to fit the forest. It was also built with large storage into the floor. She walk over to one of the said storage things and opened it to get some food. When she had taken some soup and what she saw made her frown, they had been running low in food and other supplies. This would mean she had to go get more from one of her stashes.

"Phia, we been running low in food so after we finish eating, I'll go get changed and I leave go and get some more food and while you will stay here." Giovanni stated as she put the soup over the grates for fire pit.

"Wait how come I can't go with you?" Sophia ask with a frown.

"First off you don't know how to shoot all that well and well that's about it." Giovanni said as she pulled on a dark green sweater and quickly move over the edge. Giovanni scrambled down the tree and move away.

A few minutes she began to relax and took time to take in the forest. Then the thought of her sister, Genevieve, god she hated that girl. She thought about her sister, a mirror image of her came up. Same red hair (only straighten), chalky pale, and height came to mind. They could be mistaken for identical twins but there was only one real difference. Their eye color was both green but while Giovanni's was toxic green, Genevieve's was envy green. If there was anyone that Giovanni could say that could kill her that would be Genevieve. She pushed those thoughts away and continue walking, soon enough she made it. This part of the forest denser the part she lived in, her eyes scan the tops of trees to find the bag of canned food.

She soon spotted it and walked over to the tree. The tree she pick was thin and looked like it was going to fall over if someone so much as breathed on it. Giovanni was going to climb it and hope nothing would break on her, if it did the morphine she inject would help with the pain until she died or the fall would kill her. Scaling the branches slowly was nerve-racking to anyone looking at but to actually do to it was terrible, made her heart beat uncomfortably fast, and made her shake. Giovanni needed more morphine after this. After nearly falling twice, grabbing the food, climbing back down, and also almost another three time. She vowed never to put food into trees ever again. Back on to the ground, Giovanni was trying to slow down her heart rate when she saw two men with guns. She put her hand on her sword as she took in their features. The tallest out of the two had dark hair and naive cauliflower blue eyes. His skin cream color and was wearing…a..sheriff uniform? Toy Story come to life? If you think about it, it was really unsurprising. Well anyway it wasn't him that she was worried about it guy next to him. His eyes and shaved hair were both dark, body with muscles, and the look in his eyes put her on edge. This man has killed before, the reason why Giovanni knew was because she had the same look in her eyes sometimes. The way the man looked at the other said he get made it on his hit list.

"What's your name?" Giovanni stated. Blue eyes walked forward, Giovanni drew out the sword out of its sheath. The other drew up his gun but blue eyes waved him down.

"Hey its ok, my name is Rick and this Shane. You see we are looking for a little girl, have you seen her?" Rick ask. Giovanni knew what she have to tell them…..

"No."


End file.
